


Pete’s Plaything

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Slurs, creepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: That cowgirl gave him such pleasure and she did not even know it.





	Pete’s Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in April 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Prospector Pete is NRFB (Never Removed From Box). So what's a lonely, horny toy to do? Masturbate while thinking about Jessie? Without her knowing? Hmm..."

Pete liked his box. It was cozy… but also very lonely. 

Jessie. He could only think of two uses for her: making it just a little more possible for him to go to the Konishi Toy Museum and a sexual plaything for him. Not that he would ever actually do anything with her. She would not join him in his box ever. She had claustrophobia. There were other ways for her to be a plaything for him, though.

How he needed to get off. At the very least, it was lucky the other two spent time inanimate. And they would not bother him. And she would never know. 

He liked watching her walk. Seeing her butt move or seeing her braid lightly touch her pull-string turned him on. Her ample busom, her tiny waist, her legs. He would have liked to touch her. And it was a shame the manufacturer made it so she could not take her clothes off. 

How he would have liked to have her. Have her sit on his lap and rub her pull-string until the cowgirl was breathless and screaming his name. Maybe even begging for more. It’s not like she had much options in terms of other toys to play with. 

Mmm. When he pulled his own string out, so he could rub the ring and the string, he thought of Jessie. Sometimes, in his fantasies, she would be licking his string and just in general, be trying to pleasure him. Other times, in his fantasies, he would take her for his own pleasure, whether she wanted it or not. But, she would always want it by the end. 

He even fantasized about rubbing her groin – at the jean crease where a nonexistent zipper should have been – while telling her that she was a little slutty toywhore and that she should like getting off like this. In his fantasy, she always stood while this happened. He would rub continuously wishing he could stick his finger in her, and when she finally came, she would drop to her knees as she cried out his name. And then she would repay him. He always had to bite his lip when he had his release from this fantasy because it was the pinnacle of pleasure. 

He also fantasized as he rubbed his groin quietly and she and Bullseye watched the last episode of _Woody’s Roundup_ that their characters, afraid they would die, would fuck until the dynamite went off. He did not think that their characters were saved by the Sheriff in the end. He would freeze in place as quick as he could if she or the horse turned around to look at him. 

That cowgirl gave him such pleasure and she did not even know it.


End file.
